


Eternity

by Allura99



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: Bella's thoughts on another reason why she won't marry Edward.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 11





	Eternity

He had proposed marriage.

Bella had been surprised, to say the least. It had been his condition to change her, something that she wanted more than anything. For a moment, she wanted desperately to say yes.

She knew that he was hurt when she had refused. She had done the best could to give him some explanation. Her mother would truly object to her marrying before the age of 30. And she had no idea how Charlie would take the news.

But, if she was honest with herself, that was the weakest of reasons.

She scrubbed her face harder as her thoughts drifted to the vampire wanting for her in her bedroom. She loved him so much. She wanted to spend eternity with him. But she couldn’t marry him.

‘How to make him understand?’ she wondered.

She dried her face and began to brush her teeth. As she brushed, she studied her face in the mirror. Despite what Edward said, she was ordinary, even by human standards.

She knew she was stalling. She quickly finished her nightly ritual. It was rude to keep Edward waiting.

As she expected, he was waiting for her. He was stretched out, hands back behind his head. The pose pulled his shirt against his perfect chest wonderfully. It took her breath away.

“Bella?” He sat up as she continued to stare at him. “Are you all right?”

She immediately flushed. “Yes, yes, I’m fine.”

She quickly joined him on the bed. She relished his cool embrace as he pillowed her head on his chest. His cool breath made her slightly dizzy.

“What took you?” he asked quietly, stroking her hair. “I was about to come see if you had managed to have some calamity in the bathroom.”

She smiled ruefully. It wasn’t outside the realm of possibilities. “Dental hygiene is important, Edward.”

He placed a finger under her chin and gently tipped her face up to his. “Are you sure you’re okay, Bella?”

She did her best to give him a dazzling smile. “Of course I am. I’m with you.”

He returned her smile as he brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. Slowly, he leaned forward and brushed a kiss against her skin. “If you’re sure,” he murmured.

“I am,” she replied a breathlessly.

“Okay. You’d better get some sleep. We do have school tomorrow.”

She curled against him, smiling as he carefully wrapped an arm around her. She thought she heard him whispered “I love you.” Yet, she wasn’t sure.

She knew that Edward loved her. He had been so attentive since the events in Italy. He was trying to regain her trust, to prove that he wasn’t going to leave her again.

Maybe that was one of the reason he had asked her to marry him. It was a grand gesture. And it definitely showed that he was serious about staying with her.

But she had said no. Had to say it.

She knew that she didn’t deserve this amazing creature. This was the first time in ninety years that this had happened to him. Emmett had had it happen twice, once stronger than the other.

What if that happened? What if it happened and she was the weaker?

She wouldn’t blame Edward if he went with the stronger feeling. She wouldn’t hold him back. She wouldn’t deny him any happiness. Even if it wasn’t with her.

So, she wouldn’t marry him. As much as she loved him, she wouldn’t do it. She wouldn’t bind him to her that way.

She snuggled closer to him. She would enjoy what time she had with him. “I love you,” she whispered and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
